the perfect fusion
by fairy tail man
Summary: this is a story about my ocs adventure with the crystal gems. my ocs landed on earth and are trying to adjust to the strangeness of earth
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ya readers so this is my second fan fic if you have read my other fan fic you should know that you are in for but if you haven't well,I hope you like my chapters should be around 1,000 words each I will be switching back and forth between my first story and this one so it will take me awhile to update so please don't get mad.**

 **no one's pov**

* * *

A black orb is falling towards the crystal gems temple. It then crashed into the beach and a small Boy falls out of the orb. The crystal gems ran out with weapons out and ready along with Steven. " DIAMOND! DIAMOND! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The boy yelled and then got punched in the face by garnet "WHAT THE HECK!Ya great punch the blind guy!" The boy said and indeed he was blind his right iris was black and his left eye was a gem, coal to be exact.

 **Coal POV**

* * *

I just got punched by some jerk "well since you punched me you have two options one is you help me find my friend two i get to... wait a minute your a gem! Ok two I get to use my weapon on you and any one else here and it will hurt" I said "uh we'll help you find your friend what dos he or she look like?" Someone said "well she has a diamond for a right eye she has white hair white skin and her left eye is completely white. basically the opposite of me" I searched and searched but never fkound her.

 **That night**

* * *

A huge ball of light crashed right into the beach like the black one and a litlle girl fell out. The crystal gems ran out "wait I mean you no harm good gems I may not see you but I can sense the good in you I am Diamond have you seen my friend coal" diamond said when she said coal he appeared right behind her "finally I found and I can see now too since its night in all... Wait a minute you guys were the crystal gems and never told me **(by the way coal and diamond are small ge** **ms like ruby and sapphire)** "ok... So you can see the dark only but let me guess she can see the light only"pearl said "well yes and can talking we need to fuse" coal said and indeed they did fuse coal and diamond "now I am complete like you garnet we are a perfect fusion and please call me black diamond" black diamond said. **(Black diamond is a real kind of diamond and black diamond the person is as big as garnet)** black diamond has four eyes the top eyes are gems and the bottom ones are yin and yang eyes. He was wearing a black and white tux his hair was half white and half black

 **Black Diamond POV**

* * *

Ah finally we can both see 'diamond are you sure that we can trust them when garnet punched me I felt a little hate' 'coal don't get us into an argument we'll split but let's just keep our guard up' 'so you saw light in them well i hope that your right'. "Well would you like some help you seem like you don't have many people in your cause" I said "well sure we need some new faces in our group" Steven said "thank you I am very glad I don't have to fix this mess all by myself" I said "mess what do yu mean?" Steven said "oh ya I never told you what I was here to do I try and keep the balance between good and evil if one side is tipped I help it" i said "so you should probably get some rest you look like you need it" I said and with that the crystal gems went back into the temple and black diamond went wandering.

i started to look around the little town luckily no one was up this time of night so I just tried to get the lay of land. By the time I was done it was already morning thankfully there was no monsters or people around. I decided to go into the temple I was greeted by Steven "hey black diamond want some juice or do not like food" Steven said "no thanks but I don't really care about eating but I will at times" I said "oh" Steven said a little sad "so what do you do for fun around here?" I asked "well I go down to the boardwalk a lot there's some fun stuff there" Steven "ok thanks I think I know where that is" I said with that headed out of the temple but when I ran into a little girl "hey watch where your going" I said 'coal be nice you know she's a human we don't want to make them mad at us' "sorry mist... Wait your a gem! Steven you never told me that you knew another gem" the girl said "sorry Connie he showed up last night and I didn't want to wake you up" Steven said "oh so I am guessing your one of Steven's friends in that case sorry for being so mean I hope you can forgive me I am black diamond a fusion" I said "oh it's fine it was my fault I ran into you I just worried because I say a black orb crash down here and then a white one did too I was scared Steven might of been hurt" Connie said

"those orbs were my ships the first one was coals and the secound was diamond's and yes that means I am a fusion sorry for causing such a ruckus" I said 'wait if she saw your ship coal shouldn't she have arrived earlier' 'she must leave some where else which means other people saw it too' "it's ok I'm just glad Steven ok"Connie said.

* * *

 **Ok that's the first chapter I hoped you liked it please review.i will try and do a chapter more before I go back to my other fan fic. I will accept ideas just pm me and I might put it in but no ships for my oc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is the secound chapter here we go**.

 **disclaimer:I don't own Steven universe**

* * *

"I'm just glad Steven's ok"Connie said 'wow she really cares for him' "how wold you guys like to see what I can do?" I said "sure" they both said in unison. "Ok but we have to do this out side" I said and with that we headed out side to the beach "ok Connie would you like to see what I look like when I am not fused" "sure" Connie said. "Ok here you go" i said. With that I started to collect the light around my into a little ball and then dropped the ball of light on the ground and when it hit a exact replica of diamond sprung to existence but was made out of light "this Connie is Diamond the light part of me" I said " wow you can do holograms like pearl" Connie said "what this is not a hologram! This is pure light" I said and with that I started to gather the darkness a ball and dropped it on to the ground and when it hit the ground two things happened the shadow coal appeared and a gigantic explosion went off and a giant snake appeared "Connie meet coal,now stand back please" I said then garnet ran down to help me with her weapons out " where's the others?" I asked "they ran out to get something" garnet said.

'wow I never thought our first fight would be just us and garnet' I drew two crystal swords from my gem one black and one white shadow coal had a black sword too and light diamond had a white sword. We charged the snake garnet started to furiously punch the snakes lower half while me, myself, and I started to slash the rest of the snake and a few minutes later the snake was just a gem I went to destroy the gem but I was stopped garnet "what you don't destroy the gems?" I asked "no we bubble them not destroy them!" "So sorry I thought you might just destroy them it will never happen again" I said a little afraid that I might get thrown out of the little group "it's ok just never let that happen ever again" garnet said "ok " I said a little relieved "well that aside at least you guys got to see some of what I am able to do so what did you think" I asked "that was amazing" Connie said "that's not all I can do but the other things i can't show you" I said "aww" Steven said 'wait coal weren't we going to do something after this' 'I think we were going to go to go to the board walk right' and I then combed my hair down to cover my gems.

"we'll see you guys later" I said before I speed off to wards the board walk. When I reached the edge of the town I slowed down to a walk and then for some strange reason a guy walked up to me "hi I am Dave" dave said "you-" "yes me! Bye" Dave said **(Dave)**. With that Dave then walked away. ' do you know him coal?' ' Yes diamond we met when I was looking for you and he found out about my gem' with that we head down to the boardwalk. We can upon a place called the big donut and decided to go in to see what this place was for. "How can we help you?" A girl in a donut shirt asked "first off do you know Steven universe" I asked "ya he's a friend of mine why" she asked "just wondering because I am trying to see how many people are there are and who knows Steven" I said " wait are you one of those crystal gems? And by the way my name is Sadie" sadie said 'wow that was quick' "yes and no I am helping them but I did not join them and nice to meet you I am black diamond" I said and with that I left.

I then keeped walking intill I got to the end of the board walk there was a visitor center and and some rock indicating the end of the board walk "oh hi there again" Dave said "have you seen a small boy with a black gem for one of his eyes" Dave said ' he knows too much ' ' yes let's get rid of him' I then pulled out one of my swords as I was about to strike him down something hit me in the back causing me to poof.

 **No ones pov**

* * *

A man with rock boots shot out of the rock and slammed into black diamond causing him to poof. "Who are you?" Dave said "I am topaz" topaz said as he was bubbling the two gems. He then fell straight into the ground but as fast as he appeared the ground refilled it self.

 **A few minutes later at the temple**

 **no ones pov**

* * *

Topaz entered the temple and no one was around and placed the two gem bubbles on Steven's bed and two notes the one for diamond said "pop me first" and coals said "pop me last" and with that topaz left the temple using the warp pad.

* * *

 **Well this is the end of chapter two please review. I will be working on my other fan fic so I won't update for a bit. Topaz is not my oc he is my brother's**


	3. Chapter name here

**Ok well this is the third chapter. I got a review from a guest thinking that Topaz was an oc from another fan fiction called Yellow Fool let me clear that up, no the other writer may have come up with a oc named Topaz but no this is a different Topaz. By the way the next chapter will be written by my editor/brother. Please keep reading and I will keep updating no matter what.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Steven universe.**

 **Steven pov**

* * *

It was bedtime the gems had already gone to their rooms. I then headed up the stairs to my bed which I was surprised to see had two brown bubbles and two notes on it. The first note said pop me first so I did and out came Diamond. **( by the way forgot to mention that Diamond is a White Diamond) "** wait what happened where's Coal?" Diamond asked while she was talking I had read the next note that said "pop me last please" and I had popped the next bubble. "Diamond I am right here don't worry but let's never do that again" Coal said "ok let's just fuse back together" Diamond said and so they did.

 **Black Diamond pov**

* * *

"What happened? How'd you get proofed?" Steven asked. "You do not need to know and I need to go so good bye" I said as I was walking out the door. 'Finally we're back now let's find that guy Diamond' 'Coal don't you think we should at least leave a note' 'ok fine' and so they did and it said "Well I am sorry I have to leave but I will be back I just got to take care of something - BD" 'Alright we are off.'

'So let's keep our guard Coal' 'ok Diamond but let's see the guy came behind from behind us which means he can dig and has earth powers so let's try and stay away from rocks' as I was having this conversation between myself I realized that I was walking by a cliff."Come on out I know your here just show your self and we won't have to have casualties" I said getting ready to take a hit. A few minutes later he walk out of the cliff "aww how'd you know" the gem asked. The gem (Topaz) was about a foot taller than Pearl and was a lot buffer he had short dark brown hair and had hazlel eyes. "Well first off you came out of solid rock for starters and this is a cliff and you've probably been following me since I arrived so ya it was kinda easy" I said.

"Ok now I need to have some pay back" I said as I was running extremely fast with my swords out. "Wait wha-" Topaz said as I cut off both of his legs. "Well that was easier than I thought" I said to my self.I turned around to see a shocked Steven Universe "Umm you didn't see that did you?" I asked. "Yes" he said "Umm why I had to do that to him was to get pay back for poofing me" I said. "Oh ok well night" Steven said yawning while going back to the temple. I turned around to bubble his gem but it wasn't there wait when I poofed him it was just dust!

"Ok come out and fight like a gem our the whole town gets destroyed and if i find out its not you the town gets destroyed" I said. Topaz then surfaced from the ground "Ok fine I will fight fairly." Topaz said forming a sword and shield out of rock. He then charged at me he tried to slice me in to two "Sloppy your stance is terrible and you are slow you don't use a sword very much do you?" I asked while I caught his sword with my gloved hand. I then let go of the blade and jumped back and charged at him but he blocked me with his shield. "Huh your shield is stronger than it looks but it will crumble" I said while putting my two swords together which then turn in to a great sword rippling black and white energy. "Now feel my wrath!" I yelled while running at him. When I reached him I slammed my sword down on his shield shattering it. I then slashed him in two poofing him and there laid a brown gem "He might of been a challenge if he fought like a coward and hid in the ground and sent clones of him that would have been annoying." I said aloud.

I then bubbled his gem and walked back up to the Temple. Once there I tore up the note I had left and placed the bubble on the counter. 'Maybe if we make him not tell the gems about us almost killing Dave maybe he might join us not fight us' 'Maybe Diamond maybe for now lets just wait till morning till we do anything.'

* * *

 **Well this is my last chapter that i am writing my self for a little bit because my brother is a slow writer. I will be writing a new story as my brother/ editor writes the next chapter. Please read my other story a oc fairy tail story called The Bezerker please check it out and** **continue reading. Also I got Exams this week so theres another reason why my brother is writing the next chapter.**


End file.
